One-Shot Madness
by detectivetimehunter
Summary: A selection of one-shots based off prompts left by you guys. Read inside for the guidlines and leave me a prompt!


**AN: I've decided to do a selection of one-shots which you can request. They can be anything so long as they are Supernatural (I will do Supernatural crossovers with any of the fandoms that I'm in so check out my bio if that's what you want), they stick to the T-Rated guidelines (no sex, rape, incredibly graphic torture - you get the picture), and they don't contain any non-cannon ships. I'm leaving it to you guys to decide the rest. Leave me a prompt for a story or a first line for the story and I'll write it an get it out as soon as I can. Sound like a good idea? I hope so!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the writing.**

**First prompt comes from lookaliveerin who said **_"I'd like for Dean to be a bit rebellious in his teen years and when John finds out, he isn't happy." _**Thanks for an awesome prompt!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebellion<strong>

****Dean had always had a bit of a rebellious side since before he was born. Mary used to get woken up in the early hours of the morning because of Dean kicking her stomach. As a toddler, he used to get into strops where he would throw his teddy bears onto the floor and launch his toy diggers at John's head. This got him an hour on the naughty step and bedtime two hours earlier than usual.

However, as soon as it was revealed that Dean would be taking on the role of "big brother" in a few short months, he stopped being a rebellious child and started to help around the house. Both Mary and John thought that Sam was their little miracle as he finally allowed Dean to grow up.

After Mary had died, Dean's role as big brother became much more complicated and he barely got any time to himself as he brought Sam up. When Dean reached his teenage years, he found it much easier to be rebellious without getting into trouble. When he turned fourteen, however, this soon changed.

John had left fourteen year old Dean and almost ten year old Sam alone in some no tell motel as he went off on a poltergeist hunt. Dean watched through the curtains as John headed off with Uncle Bobby in Bobby's Chevelle. A small smirked appeared on his face as he grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, innocent, puppy dog eyes staring at him.

"Out," Dean said shortly.

"Out where?" Sam asked again.

"A party," Dean answered with an exasperated sigh.

"Whose party?"

"Just a party, Sam!" Dean snapped but immediately felt guilty as Sam's big eyes widened further and his lower lips began to tremble. "I'm going to take the car and I'll be back before you even notice me gone. Just, stay out of trouble."

Sam nodded silently and watched as Dean laid salt by the windows and door before leaving. Sam knelt by the window and watched as Dean got into the car and pulled away, leaving his little brother behind.

Dean grinned when he slipped behind the wheel of the car. He was tall for his age and could reach the pedals without having to move his seat. He had been waiting patiently for a moment to try out the car when John had left as he never would've allowed it. But, here he was and it felt great.

He pushed his foot down on the accelerator and began to speed off down the road towards his friend's house where the party would be held. He had even manage to sneak a six pack underneath the back seat of the car that he dad had left in the fridge.

It wasn't long before he reached the house and he knocked on the door, six pack under his arm. Paul, Dean's friend, opened the door and welcomed him inside with a wide grin, mainly aimed at the beer. Music blared through the speakers in the living room and people danced around and drank different things. Dean grabbed a beer and slipped his arm around the waist of a girl from his school, pulling her close so they could dance.

The world around Dean became more dizzy, the more Dean drank. It was past midnight before Dean even considered leaving and getting back into the car, the buzz from both the alcohol and the party still affecting him.

He drove along the dark, deserted highway which would lead him back to the motel. He shut his eyes and shook his head to try and clear the world around him but it still span. The car wouldn't go the way Dean wanted and he gasped when a sudden bush appeared in front of him. With lagging movements, he slammed his foot onto the break and came to a halt but not before the front end of the car was covered with leaves and twigs.

He stumbled out of the car, cursing under his breath. His shaking hand reached into his pocket and he dialled his father's number.

SPN

Sam tried his hardest to sleep but no matter how hard he tried, darkness wouldn't claim him. His mind wouldn't stop the unnecessary worrying over Dean. He switched on the light and padded over to where the phone sat on the table. He tried Dean's number first but only received his voicemail. He sighed and decided to call his dad instead who answered on the first ring.

"Sammy?"

"Daddy," Sam spoke quietly. "I can't sleep."

"Get Dean to tell you a story then. I'm trying to work here." John sighed.

"Dean isn't here," Sam pouted. "He went to a party and he won't answer his phone."

John cursed under his breath and Sam heard him mutter something in the background. "I'm coming back now, Sam. Bobby can finish this up. I'll be about half an hour."

"Okay Dad," Sam answered. "Say hi to Uncle Bobby for me!"

Sam put the phone down and flopped onto the bed to wait for his dad and Dean to come home.

SPN

Dean blinked as the blinding light of a vehicle blinded him. He saw a figure moving towards him and cowered back against the Impala.

"What the hell have you done, Dean?" Dean vaguely heard his dad ask and the figure soon became clear to reveal John Winchester with anger and annoyance written plainly over him face.

"Sorry," Dean hiccuped, the effects of the alcohol still in his system.

John sighed angrily and pulled Dean to what appeared to be Bobby's truck and deposited him in the passenger seat.

It was a short while before Dean and John arrived back at the motel with the Impala hooked up to the truck. The door was flung open and a distressed, worn out Sam came hurtling out and launched himself at Dean who grunted in surprise.

"I think you owe someone an apology," John spoke before moving away to sort out the Impala.

"Sorry Sammy," Dean apologised and walked Sam back to the motel room.

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking tired.

"I crashed the car into a bush."

Dean braced himself for Sam's lecture on safety and drunk driving but he wasn't expecting a loud, childish giggle to bubble out of Sam's mouth.

"Oh Dean!" He laughed. "I do love you."

Dean smiled affectionately and ruffled Sam's hair as he settled down in bed. "I love you too, Sammy."

* * *

><strong>Good, bad, give up on your writing career awful? Leave me a quick review and a prompt if you have the time!<strong>


End file.
